Lovely Kisses-
by PinkRosey16
Summary: Don't give out free kisses * * * You don't know how lovely you are-
1. Chapter 1

Don't give out free kisses

You don't know how lovely you are-

* * *

><p>Flying and fluttering towards the ground, the snowflakes looked like stars covered in fairy dust. Magical. Wishful. Thinking. Should that have been a whole word? She didn't know. Her eyes were glazed, her thoughts consumed.<p>

She stood still on the cliff, her pink hair dancing in the soft, yet cold winter breeze. It was late in the evening, the stars were out, praising the moons magnificent glow. It's white light seeming endless as it cast through the sky, keeping the midnight sky alight. She wasn't suppose to be there...

That late. She had been jogging. Training. Her attire consisted of grey jogging pants with white strips each outer side, a top with the word LIVE printed across the chest area. A simple grey hoody and a pair of simple grey running shoes. Her phone was clipped to her waist, a pair of white and red wireless earphones sat in her pointy ears. This was...Amy Rose.

A white mist rolled of her lips and evaporated into the air. There was evening dew sitting on the grass strands she stood upon and near, this was peace and serenity.

'_This feels so surreal_' Her thoughts caught on the breeze and swirled around her hair before blowing away. It was, it was a fantasy she longed to live in. A goddess. Pretty, gorgeous...beautiful. She wished she was that. The female all desired to be. To have. A treasure, rare and forbidden. But she was just a Rose.

She was easy to access. Unlike an Acorn, high in the trees, waiting to be fought for. All fight for the Acorn, none have to fight for the Rose...because everyone likes a challenge. A fight is a challenge. Who wins determines who gets the prize. The treasure.

'_There I go again. Allowing my jealousy to take control!_' She couldn't change that. She understood the Blue's affectionate approaches, they had known each other. Used to be...a thing. But why the others, every time the Rose swayed too close to the Acorn she would see someone else see cared for, _loved _reach for the Acorn. Not the Rose because the Rose was too easy to reach, to achieve. Everyone forgot...the Thorns a Rose can grow. It just took a while because a Rose is naïve. She blinks out the pain and the obvious. What annoys her, what she hates, she takes no notice of it. That's the Rose. Our Rose. Amelia Rose.

She's changing. Herself. She's growing, she's noticing things she thought she wouldn't have in comparison to the **Acorn**. A mature body. She's still growing. She's ever so young...sixteen.

"Aaaah!" Pink ears flicked to the source. Emerald eyes pierced through the darkness. **Trouble**. _**The darkness**_. Pink furred fingers gripped the hood and threw it on, covering the teenager's face. Quickly darting through the trees towards the sounds of battle, the pink hedgehog kept her eyes straight, unwavering. _There! A flash of Blue_.

The same fingers lifted to her lips and sat between her teeth. She whistled for the Blue one's attention as she ran out of the wooded area and towards the soon to be back-stabbed –but not actually by a backstabber's back-stab– group.

Olive eye's flew towards the dark figure. The figure stuck out it's hand for him to grab. A stranger willing to help, huh? Cool! Stretching his arm out he caught the hand of the extra help and flew them through the air. The figure jumped onto the head of a tall, large gobbed beast and swiftly pushed off of it into the air again, the strength of the push-off and the largeness of the beast did not work well together and so down it went. Awesome!

Landing in the middle of a few more, smaller _**Darkness**_ beasts she quickly threw her leg up and kicked them all away, clearing a path to join the little circle the group formed. Her back facing them.

Sonic Glanced at Sally, then Silver and Shadow as they all gathered into a circle. Looking to the stranger he felt it necessary to thank them. Just as he was about to a familiar voice rang through the air.

"Needs a hand?"

"Ames!"

A laugh sounded from the familiar figure, pink fingers tossed the hood off revealing none other than Blue's long time friend Amy Rose. Her quills were now hair? Her eyes weren't jade but emerald? She had a figure to die- curves, she had curves. What?

Emerald eyes glanced at the area she came from, little slithery things came walking out. She grinned and sighed.

"So you followed me?" A murmur under her breath. Sonic kicked away one of the tiny grey scaly things that got too close. The slithery creatures glanced at him, distracted. Amy glanced in turn at the big water bottle clipped to her waist belt. Taking it slowly she got ready to fire it.

"Guilty!" She cried as the bottle thunked one of the creatures on the head, throwing her arms in the air slightly. She started the fight.

* * *

><p>Once all was clear, the Rose smiled feeling the eyes on her back.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

"Resting. Thinking. Being interrupted." She turned slowly and met the blue eye's of Sally **Acorn**.

The chipmunk stared at the pink hedgehog.

"We saw you earlier."

_Amy stopped to take a swig of her drink near a park entrance._

_On the opposite side of the street stood Sonic._

"_Amy?" Whispered confusion._

_The figure jogs away, jumping steps that lead through the park and parkouring over walls._

"_Now is not the time to check people out."_

"_Oh...no! I..thought I saw someone I might know."_

Slow Blink. Sally Stared wide eyed at the Amy.

"Did- did you just slow..blink at me?" Glancing to the side then back at the chipmunk, the pink one 'looked confused'. Finally making a 'o' face the hedgehog pointed at herself.

"Oh, me. No. You're dreaming, have a good night." Waving them off the pink one walked away. Leaving the Blue confused and the Acorn offended. The other two...didn't even blink.

* * *

><p>Pink legs, tied tightly in white training bandage, kicked a bean bag hanging from the ceiling. She was at the HQ gym now. Laying on a special chair that faced upward and provided better leverage to kick and train her legs. She heard the door open and close.<p>

"Training?" The flirtatious voice was easily recognised.

"Rouge, what do I owe the pleasure?" Stopping her exercises, the teenager stood from the spot and stretched out. Her training outfit was a copper coloured one piece. Her legs and wrists were tightened with training bandages.

Looking at Rouge, the bat wore a white and green training bra with yellow accents, black and green yoga pants and a pair of white sneakers with a jewel with bat wings on the sides of them. Her white fur was curled and longer, a woman of great dignity and probably the only one Amy knew who didn't lick up the Princess's mess. Trust me they don't hate her, they just hate everyone around her and the way the act when they are around her.

Excluding Knuckles of course, he's trying to lovey lovey with the bat, wink wink nudge nudge.

….

Okay! And a few passive and not so passive others.

…..

You want me to name them don't you.

…...

Ugh!

…...

Fine, naming now: Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Big and Espio. The rest, God. Help us. Geez! Demanding.

The bat grinned and threw a sneaky look at the door before slowly flapping over to and behind the pink one. She quickly put her hands on the hedgehogs growing chest and nudged them up and down softly.

"My my, would you look at these!" The pink one was poker-faced. (Can you imagine that though, not the poker-face meme but...your face turns lady gaga all of a sudden, Straaange.)

"You do this everyday. Are you not tired of it yet?" A few nudges then the bat stopped and went into deep thought. The hedgehog could tell the bat was thinking _very_ hard because she stuck out her tongue. A slight nudge on the right boob and the bat let go and walked away to a treadmill. Sighing the female continued her stretching. And so the early Monday morning passed like that.

* * *

><p>The afternoon was spent in the library. She had to say she didn't get to do much, thinking back to last night it was the first time she had let anyone besides a few close ones such as Vanilla, Cream and Rouge see her without hair pins clipping her hair into quills and her fringe into bangs.<p>

"Huh?" The pink one's ear was gripped in a light pinch manner. Once the pressure was gone she threw her head back and looked behind her over her right shoulder. No-one. A shadow cast from the bookshelf made her believe otherwise.

"I know you're there," She grinned and blushed lightly as her emerald eyes sparkled, "You don't always have to live up to your name." She forgot her contacts today, she remembered.

Ruby eyes meet hers, sending her chest fluttering.

'_He's still one who battles for the Acorn, even if it's just to conquer the tree..._' Her conscious was undoubtedly true on that fact...but her heart blocked those words out with a loud Bu-Bump.

She couldn't help but smile as she watched him emerge from the shadows. **Shadow**. She was hopeless. Chuckling at her own misery she glanced out the window to her left. He sat across from her.

"You are not surprised?"

"Pardon?"

"...Last night."

"..."

Silence flittered through the library, just like the tiny specks of dust.

"Shadow?"

"Hmph."

"..." Emerald eyes glazed with mist as she stared at the male who held her affection and didn't even know.

"What..."

"...?"

"What's so special about her?"

"...!" Red eyes stared at the emerald eyes that over flowed with tears now. Slowly they dripped as she stared blankly back into his eyes. Never was it so _beautiful_ to see a female crying.

Her eyes reflected all the emotion her face did not. Her body language was torn between shutting herself away from everything and everyone or opening up and letting **him** see the secrets she kept. The tears flowed softly and as they fell and dried up in the cloth of her pink jumper, it almost seemed as if they were never there, the only evidence that they were existent was the wetness on her muzzle and cheeks. The thin line was tempting to wipe away.

"I am in love with you." Openly.

_Bu-bump._

Don't reject me.

**Bu_-_bump.**

I beg you.

_**Bu-bump...**_

…**.**

_**C-R-A-S-H**_

'_I feel like my hearts made of glass...and it is shattering,_'

'_Into a million,_'

'_Thousand,_'

'_Pieces._'

"I'm leaving." Swiftly she rose from her seat and left the library, leaving the doors of it open...and closing the ones to her heart.

* * *

><p>She wasn't lying when she said leaving. Leaving. Forever. As far away as possible.<p>

"Love means nothing to me."

She wished it was true because if it was, she wouldn't be on the floor of her room, wrapped in a ball and suffering. It wasn't the Acorn's fault that she was a Rose. Just a Rose.

"Hah~" Deep breaths, she was in ruins, hysterics.

'_I want to run and never stop ever, no matter what I don't want to forget him but I want to burn the heart that loves him, that needs him. Just one touch...please..just...one._'

* * *

><p>She was called back to Mercia. Rob o'. Mari-An. The two of them disappeared a few months after she left the Freedom Fighters. At the age of sixteen she took the thrown until Jon could or would himself. Now she was eighteen. Jon had handed the thrown to her and stayed as prince, she was to be queen.<p>

She had grown. Logical and mature. The wanted and loved. The adored. She was the female who proved strength. She hadn't seen her friend's in two years, they were coming to see her. Tonight. At the ball. Rouge and Knuckles had gotten married and now had a one year old echidna, boy. Locus.

Sitting at her piano. Amelia tapped the keys slowly, the piano rung with a sad tune. Where her hair had reached mid-back, it now reached to her lower. It swayed when she moved, shined in the light. Her fingers stopped hitting the keys gently. Her emerald eyes glanced up and stared at her reflection, surrounding her was a collection of mirrors, beside one of the far walls was a bed and across the room, next to the window where she sat was her piano. In this room, is everything she ever needs.

A throne. She** has **what the chipmunk has yet to achieve. The crown and it's power. Amelia Rose has become the queen with thorns, the Rose family pride has been revived. At long last she has become what she has always wanted to be. A saviour.

She does this for the safety of her people. Bring peace. Settle feuds. Help the fields. She's loved, that's all she ever needed. If a war was ever to be needed she would lead her soldiers into battle. That's why she's the queen everyone has learned to love.

A knock sounded on her door. She turns from staring out her window, "Come in."

"The guests have arrived." Jon. A young gentleman, appearance of his beloved mother and character of his dear father.

Amelia nodded, he was born when she was twelve, he's seven years old now. Wise for his age, Amy's right hand. When she's out he's in charge, he's perfected his role so much there's no-one who says he's too young to have so much control.

As he stood beside her, his chin looked like it could sit on her shoulder without him needing to stand on his tippy toes. Together they watched as the guests entered, dressed fancy and prepared to stand like statues.

Soon enough Amelia caught sight of a white bat wearing a tight burgundy dress with white ribbons laced around the chest area. Turning from the mirror she took in her own appearance and her partners. Jon wore a black suit with a dark blue cape clipped to his shoulders by silver plates. His dreadlocks were groomed and on his head sat a royal crown for a prince. Amelia wore a black dress that shimmered with dark blue accents. She wore simple black heels. On her head was a crown with Gold rims and diamonds.

Hooking her arm through Jon's, they strolled out of the room and down the stairs behind the royal thrones. They headed towards the doors. Slowly the opened and everyone cheered. Walking out, the hedgehog and echidna split apart and walked around to sit in their thrones. Amelia sat in the Queen's throne, to her right was the King's and her left the Prince's. While the crowd cheered, the proposer stepped up and quieted everyone down.

As he began talking Jon leaned over and whispered in Amelia's ear. Glancing up Amelia met the eyes of Rouge The Bat, who curtsied mockingly. Smiling Amelia stood from her seat and glanced at the proposer. He returned her look at bowed knowingly. The Queen looked to her guests and spoke offered them to dance, celebrate and enjoy the night.

* * *

><p>The music played and everyone soothed into the night. Enjoying the night. Near the thorn stood Jon watching as Amelia greeted all that came to her. He was relieved she let him go enjoy himself and not stand and just greet everyone he's met before already.<p>

"Mind talking to me." Smiling the echidna bowed at the bat and her companions.

"It's magnificent here!" Jon looked at the young rabbit who stood beside the fox, arms hooked.

"Thank you, I planned it all myself." He smiled, pleased with himself.

"It's wonderful, dear." The older rabbit commented, bringing more pleasure to the smile the young prince had.

"If you'd like I can lead you to the study," The bat's azure eyes glowed with happiness, she finally gets to rest from all this noise and commotion and catch-up with the pink nudge-ables, "Amelia will join you shortly." And score one for the Bat.

The study was big and spacious. Books lay on the coffee table in the middle of the sitting area. Smirking the bat glanced around. A desk with documents and a chair of black leather sat in a corner near a window, a morning cup of coffee sat on the table, empty. Near it was a map with some pins on it. As everyone sat down the bat wondered over to the table and glanced at the map.

"Does she spend a lot of time in here?" Jon glanced at her, eyeing her as she lifted pieces of paper off the table.

"Almost everyday, some times she'll even spending her evenings in here if she can't sleep." He relaxed once he saw the bat giggle to herself. Her child Locus wondered away from his father and explored the room as well.

"You can go enjoy yourself," Jon nodded his head, said his adieus and good evenings before passing and excusing himself to his guardian.

Rouge clicked her tongue, "Spending all-nighters in your study are we?" The pink hedgehog smiled at the bat and greeted the rest with a respectful nod before proceeding with the conversation.

"Yes, it cures my insomnia." The bat blew out her checks before letting out a heavy breath through her nose, "And now, we have insomnia."

The Rose chuckled before glancing at the Acorn. She was staring at her in envy.

"Have you chosen a suitor?" A mocking bird could only ask such a question for it had the name for the embarrassment it caused the Acorn Princess. The Rose Queen was no mocking bird, but it should as well be her spirit animal.

Sally understood the question, she understood the terms. If she thought she was so strong why then, was the Rose overthrowing her in power and smartness, leadership and strength...because she had long forgotten the need to love.

That was her answer.

Everyone was surprised. Amelia Rose smiled sweetly. Honestly. Tried? She tried to love. Stole?! How...love does nothing...Amy...

"Be honest Acorn, you love the fighting. You're as oblivious as the Rose. Blocking out the truth, ignoring the fact that it's your throne one wants, not your love. Why? Because You're naïve."

Staring at the tears that rolled from the Acorn was different. It wasn't as _beautiful_. Blind. So blind. He was seeking the wrong one the whole time.

Would she accept **his** confession. His reason.

'_Rose_.'

* * *

><p>A glass of water was handed to the Acorn. The hedgehog who ruled Mercia, was wearing a pair of black jeans, black boots, a white t-shirt and eating. Eating her dinner at her study, her coffee mug refilled, her eyes glancing at the map and reading though the documents. Did she know...did she know how simple and beautiful she looked to her friends, to the ones who knew her since she was young.<p>

Did she have to try?

"You're the queen?" Emerald eyes looked up at the Acorn, fork in her mouth, the pink hedgehog blink twice, baffled.

Giggling and taking her fork out, Amy stood from her seat, "It's not the clothing, it's not the appearance," she smiled at her friend's sincerely, "It's the way you care for your people and handle the problems, fix the mistakes and take responsibility into you're own hands."

She shook her head, "I don't need to look pretty, that's what a bad queen does," Rouge smirked, "So.." Amy plopped down and forked up more of her food, "Au naturel, baby."

Laughing the Bat nearly fell over, the pink hedgehog seemed to pay no heed, she seemed too hungry to care. "I'm gonna let you in on a secret, this party was Jon's idea, Jon has someone he wants to impress," Sticking her tongue out the pink hedgehog shrug, "I'm just for show."

Now the bat did collapsed, laughing non-stop. Locus giggled as he stood beside his crazy mother. The Acorn was deep in thought, the Blue one was busy talking to Knuckles. The rest seemed to be having a nice time talking to each other, laughing and/or reading books, i.e. Blaze. Shadow was watching her though.

'_Why are you looking at me like that?_'

'_We need to talk._'

'_You need to talk, I have nothing to say to you._'

'_Rose...Please.._'

Tears bit her eyes, blurred her eyesight. She was still in love with him. It still hurt. She stood from her seat and left the room. The Acorn noticed the shift of the black hedgehog's position, she was sitting beside him.

She thought about agreeing to marry him...then. Not too long ago, but something changed. Looking at the black hedgehog now, he seems like he's on fire, about to leap of his seat and rush out...rush out after _her_.

Of course; she loved him.

Sonic has his freedom, Shadow is the best option. He was bound to be chosen by the Acorn. Sally lightly bumped the ebony hedgehog's shoulder with her palm and he rushed off, running after the Rose.

She wasn't the rose who could be easily picked. She had thorns that could be out smarted, but her roots represented her stubbornness. Sally's phone buzzed with a message from her father.

"**You marry Shadow." **

* * *

><p>Kisses were heard echoing through the empty hall. Harsh breathing and gentle moans erupted from the throats of two lovers. Shadow passed them, not evening throwing a glance. He wondered through the castle and up the stairs until he reached a room with mirrors, a bed and a piano.<p>

"I don't need anything else." At the window stood the female he wished to confront. "Mirrors- to see myself, as I am. A piano- to play the notes of sadness, a shattering heart. And a bed- to share with someone, I love you." She turned and stared at the male.

Again tears rolled beautifully, perfectly down her checks.

She stood in his embrace, enjoying the warmth. She leaned into his pink serpent, as it licked up her tears. Softly, slowly and lovingly, she relished in the thought of his love for her, but he didn't love her. He could.

"You are to marry Sally Acorn. The Acorn's demand it." His lips silenced her. He didn't want to hear that.

'_This kiss, his lips, they're soft yet firm. The kiss itself is gentle yet ruff. Passionate._' She pressed against him as he deepened their kiss. This was new to him yet he knew the feeling.

"I care for you, if I was to lose you...I'd go insane." Ruby eyes burned with lust. Love glimmered behind hers, hide behind his. He captured this, she knew...because she did too.

She didn't think she'd give him everything, she didn't think he'd be so gentle in his caresses. She knew his midnight whispers were only for that night. She ate it up, absorbed it all, she would remember that night till death. She'd never sleep again without needing him close.

* * *

><p>A fight broke in knothole palace. Amelia avoided the invitation, burned it when it arrived. Drank her pain away. She didn't think he did too. When the old Acorn king demanded that the Queen of Mercia came to wish the King and Queen of Knothole luck, she did. He took her love again the night she stayed on her visit. No-one knew and that's the way they wanted it.<p>

"I won't do this again, _It hurts my heart_.'

* * *

><p>She kept that promise to herself, closed off her heart. Now twenty-one and she hears news of the King ruling rightfully and the Queen cheating with her old lover Blue, their Knight.<p>

She didn't get involved. Didn't visit, he did.

They talked, agreed, signed contracts but with each glance they sent secret messages to each other. While their proposers watched and their ambassadors stood close, not noticing anything the hedgehogs were falling in love again, and again, and again. Over and over.

The King of Knothole was tempted to take what he believed belong to him.

The Queen of Mercia broke her promise with each step she took to his room.

It...was unfair. The next morning when the news of the disappearance of the Queen of Acorns sounded through the castle of Mercia, the king left for home, prepared a contract, he owned the throne, the Queen got her freedom and left with her Blue wind.

Amelia stared at Jon as he smiled and congratulated on her pregnancy, who knew her path would twist so much.

Now...to tell Shadow he's a daddy.

* * *

><p>Done! :D Quick one-shot! Hope you guys like it, I've been dying to write this for so long! And now it's out Yay!<p>

Lol ***huggles*** Toodles!

PR Out!


	2. Update

Hey Guys I'm on Pinterest now :) Hope you hop on to see what I have on my board! (Link on my profile page here on FF) *huggles* Have a good weekend!


End file.
